


Please Don’t Lie To Me

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, ML Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: If there was one thing Marinette hated more than her thread snapping in her sewing machine it was liars.  So when it seems Adrien has lied to her, Marinette must deal with her idealistic future being just a dream and figure out how to interact with him now.Secret Santa gift for Tumblr user @celestialanatomy





	1. Chapter 1

_‘I can do this, I can do this,’_ was Marinette’s mantra all day. It was something she wanted to do for a while now. She was going to ask Adrien to come over to her house. So far the only times he’d come over had been due to school activities (and the time her Uncle came to visit). Today however she was going to ask him to come over not for homework, but to play video games.

Marinette didn’t do it in the morning, that was usually when Chloé attacked him and Nino and him had their bro time. She wouldn’t interrupt ritual bro time, and as for Chloé, she was trying not to antagonize the blonde when it wasn’t necessary. Instead Marinette waited until they were all getting up for their lunch break.

“H-hey Adrien,” Marinette went down the step, standing beside Adrien’s desk. He looked up at her and smiled and not for the first time Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. How did he have no idea how he affected her so? 

“Oh, hey there Marinette,” was his reply. Did his eyes sparkle or was that in her mind?

“I w-was wondering,” she started and noticed his head tilt in that adorable fashion. Her mind supplied the image of a curious cat, but she quickly squashed that thought. “Did you want to come over to play Mecha Strike or some other games?”

She did it! Marinette asked Adrien to come over! She was so proud of herself right now. She was pretty sure Tikki was proud of her too. When Alya heard she’d also be proud. This was a proud moment in Marinette’s life.

“I’d like to,” Adrien said, and Marinette felt her heartbeat race. “But I can’t.” And suddenly it’s plummeted. “I have extra piano lessons after class today.”

“Oh, well, maybe some other time?” Marinette would keep that smile plastered on her face.

Adrien nodded in what Marinette thought was an enthusiastic fashion. “Sure thing.”

And that was how Marinette did not get Adrien to come over to her house. She was a little disappointed, but overall it was a good conversation. Adrien had a prior commitment and Marinette understood that his schedule was busy. She was encouraged to try again in the near future.

It was those thoughts that sustained Ladybug in battle, her day neatly being pulled off track by an akuma. Chat Noir and she were able to corner the newest of Hawk Moth’s victims after about a half hour of battle. When finally Snack Attack was defeated using a plastic coat hanger, it was only an hour since school had gotten out.

One fist bump later, and a double checking that the victim was going to be able to get themselves back home, Ladybug was looking for a nice hidden place to detransform. She was in the wrong arrondissement and would have to let Tikki charge up to get herself back home. Either that or take the Metro, but Ladybug could get there a lot sooner.

She was feeding Tikki in an alleyway, about to walk onto the sidewalk when she noticed a familiar figure walking by. Was that Adrien?

There was no reason for Adrien to be in this part of Paris, not if he had piano practice. Yet there he was smiling to himself, walking casually by, occasionally looking into shop windows. She caught him plucking at the front of his over shirt more than once as well.

Adrien Agreste was wandering around as though he hadn’t a care in the world and Marinette didn’t understand why. Why would he tell her he couldn’t come over? Unless? And Marinette’s heart sank as the idea wormed it’s way into her mind. Adrien had lied to her.

Marinette did not watch where Adrien went, but rather ran the opposite way down the alley asking her kwami every few moments if she was finished with her cookie. When Tikki finally confirmed she was done Marinette transformed once more and quickly flung herself back home.

It is only once she is safely at home and knowing her parents wouldn't bother her for a while before Marinette let’s herself really feel. Adrien Agreste, the amazing, wonderful, kindhearted (and not too bad looking) classmate of hers, who she had a not so minor crush on, had lied to her. Lied so he did not have to spend time with her. Lied casually to her.

Adrien lied.

It was something she was having trouble dealing with, pacing back and forth on the floor. Tikki watched her for several minutes at the desk before speaking up. “Maybe, maybe he had a reason to lie to you Marinette?”

“Yeah, because he didn’t want to come over,” Marinette retorted as she spun on her heels, her hands slightly tugging on her pigtails.

“Marinette, you don’t know that,” Tikki tried to remind her in a gentle tone.

“Then what possible reason could he have for lying Tikki?” Marinette stopped her pacing and looked at the kwami. Part of her wanting her small friend to give her a reason to hope. She desperately needed it.

Tikki though lowered her eyes, away from Marinette’s gaze and sick triumph swelled into her being. Adrien lied and it broke her heart.

The next morning started like most did for Marinette, hitting her snooze button one too many times and rushing through her morning routine. She barely had time to eat her breakfast, let alone think about the last night's revelation.

It didn’t hit her until she was scrambling to get into class and saw Adrien sitting there, talking to Nino. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. She gulped and blinked quickly. She was not going to get upset over this. He lied to her, Adrien lied, but he was still a kind, generous, sweet guy. That was the problem!

She walked over, holding her hand out in a small wave. “Morning Nino, Adrien.”

Once she got over to her desk she shared with Alya, she directed all her attention on Alya, asking her quickly before Alya could start the conversation, if she got anything new from yesterday’s akuma battle. This started Alya right off and the conversation stayed with things pertaining to the Ladyblog until class started.

For the next two days Marinette feels waves of heat and cold hit her each time she sees Adrien. She always smiles friendly to him, greeting him shortly before going on with what she was doing. She didn’t linger, she didn’t try (and fail) to talk to him. She did the bare minimum to be nice and pleasant.

Marinette thought she was doing good hiding her distress over this. Adrien didn’t act like he noticed the difference and that was both a relief and a burden. Marinette couldn’t have interacted with him currently, the wound was still too raw. On the other hand, she thought he saw her as a better friend than this. Did he not care for her even a little bit?

“Okay girl, what’s going on,” Alya asked on the third morning when they were outside the school.

Marinette blinked unsure of what her best friend was asking. “Going on?”

“With you and,” Alya leaned in just a little. “And Adrien.”

“There’s nothing going on! You know that,” Marinette said with a little frown on her lips. Alya sighed extravagantly and it hits her what Alya means. “If you mean my crush, I… I guess I’m just over him.”

Alya looked at Marinette like she grew a second head. “Got over him?” Alya’s voice rose. “How could you _just_ like… I mean you… Marinette!”

Alya was a good friend, a dear friend, Marinette would have loved to explain it to Alya, because the truth was she wasn’t completely over Adrien, but there was no way she could explain the real situation. Instead she gave her friend a small smile. “I guess I just, well, can’t see a future with him.”

And that was the truth.

Adrien after all had lied to her.

~~~

Something was different. Adrien wasn’t sure when it happened but something was different and he didn’t like it one bit. He felt like he was back to his first day of class. When everyone distrusted him because of his friendship with Chloé and Marinette thought he was responsible for putting gum on her seat.

They were passed that though. It was long since become history. But here he was feeling like he was there once again with her. Granted Marinette wasn’t ignoring him and dissing him. Yet he still felt like she was avoiding him and by and large only being polite with him.

He wasn’t even sure how to deal with the situation. He was still new to the whole having friends thing. It was with these heavy thoughts he sat waiting for his partner.

“You seem lost in thought,” Ladybug said after she landed beside Chat Noir.

Looking up, Chat Noir smiled at his lady, but the smile did not reach his eyes. “It’s nothing much.”

“Are you sure,” Ladybug asked as she sat down. “If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine, but I’m here to listen if you need me to.”

Ladybug and his friendship was an odd one. They were partners first and foremost. They fought beside each other, watching each other's back, and celebrate victories together. On some nights they went out for patrol. The excuse was to see if they could find any clues about Hawk Moth, but they both knew the truth, it was a way to get to see and talk to each other outside of battle. Patrol was to strengthen their partnership while also getting a chance to be in costume without a crisis. It was practice in a way.

They usually though tried to avoid too much about their personal lives.

Adrien needed a friend he could talk to, and Ladybug seemed willing to listen. “I think I have a friend that’s upset with me.”

“You think? You don’t know?” Ladybug asked cocking her head in a way to indicate she was listening to him.

“I don’t. She hasn’t said anything is wrong, but it seems like she’s avoiding me. She’s not being… cruel or anything… just, I don’t know, distant.” Chat Noir wish he had a better way to explain it to her.

Ladybug tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Is there anything you’ve done recently that she might have taken the wrong way?”

Once more the thought of the gum incident fluttered in his mind, but that wasn’t the reason he knew. He sighed and frowned in thought. “I’ve been awful busy lately. A lot of extra curricular activities.”

Ladybug smirked at her partner. “And this one being the most time consuming.”

He didn’t know if she meant the whole super hero gig or just patrols, but the answer was still the same. “And totally worth it.”

His lady’s smirk broadened into a true smile for a moment before she spoke up again. “Is there a way to finagle some time to hang out with your friend? If they’re feeling neglected…” Ladybug left the rest up in the air with a shrug.

Chat Noir gave a thoughtful nod. “If I can’t try to make time for my friends I’m not much of a friend myself. I’ll figure something out soon.”

Jumping up on his feet, Chat Noir took up Ladybug’s hand, assisting her up, then kissing her knuckles. There was no way she didn’t see it coming. “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tries and tries again.

Marinette was finishing up a doodle she’d been doing in class when he spoke up. In surprise she looked up right into his gorgeous green eyes. It wasn’t fair how they seemed to try to pull her in. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to try doing video games again later this week? Maybe at my place on Thursday? I have Chinese right after school, but after that I’m free.”

The sincerity in his voice caused her to mentally stumble. “Oh, um,” she started before the little voice in her head reminded her he’d lied to her. “Sorry.”

The eager look softened into resignation. “Well maybe some other time then,” he suggested before he turned back around to grab his bag.

Marinette felt sick to her stomach. What was that? Why would he lie to her and then turn around less than a week later trying to hang out with her? It didn’t make sense. She bit her lower lip hoping to distract herself from the lead weight caused by Adrien looking at her with hope.

~~~

Chat Noir glanced up at Ladybug, his head having been resting on her shoulder. “Enough about my problems, are you alright?”

Ladybug blinked and her eyes moved from the skyline to him. “Me?”

“You’d seemed upset last week. I remember you said at the time you didn’t want to talk about it, but… well you’ve listen to my problems with my friend now and I just want to make sure you know I’d return the favor.”

Ladybug smiled and the arm she had wrapped around him moved so she could scratch into his hair behind one of his cat ears. Chat Noir couldn’t help but close his eyes happily at the small affection she was giving him. “It’s not bothering me as much, but thank you.”

“What are friends for?” Chat Noir asked, then sighed heavily. 

“Maybe it doesn’t have anything to do with you,” she suggested, going back to their earlier conversation. “Have you thought about talking to another friend? Like her best friend maybe?”

“I hadn’t, that’s a really good idea. Thanks Bugaboo, I’ll try that tomorrow!” He wasn’t imagining the big grin on Ladybug’s face. Was it just because she was happy to help him?

~~~

Alya had yet to get to the bottom of things. Marinette insisting that she was simply over Adrien seemed unlikely, though anything was possible with young love. Still though, it didn’t seem like Marinette was over him. Sure, she wasn’t the least bit nervous or self conscious around him any longer, but Alya could tell her friend was going out of her way not to be around Adrien, especially alone. 

Something had happened, and for whatever reason Marinette wouldn’t, or perhaps couldn’t, tell her. It hurt Alya, because she wanted to support her friend, but when her words and actions didn’t match up, what was she supposed to do?

And then Adrien came up to her.

“I hope I’m not out of line asking this,” Adrien said in a hushed tone as the two of them stood in the hallway between classes. “I’m just wondering what’s going on with Marinette. She doesn’t seem, well, I don’t know, but I’m worried I did something but I have no clue what.”

It was obvious to Alya that Adrien was frustrated. His expression reminded Alya of when Adrien had finished a phone conversation with his father. Alya did not want to compare her best friend to Adrien’s father unless it was strictly in terms of talent.

She couldn’t tell Adrien that Marinette used to have a crush on him and now didn’t. Not only was Alya not completely convinced, it would be a betrayal of trust to Marinette. She had to tell Adrien something though. Alya did not want Adrien’s interest to wane just when he considered Marinette a good enough friend to worry about her opinion!

“I don’t think she’s getting enough sleep,” Alya fibbed. It wasn’t even really a lie. Marinette always seemed to run on the bare minimum and lately she didn’t always seem to be getting that. Alya remembered the rant just yesterday about broken threads in the sewing machine and when Alya asked what time that’d been Marinette had confessed it’d been about 2 in the morning.

“Not enough sleep, hu?” Adrien frowned thoughtfully. “I guess there isn’t a way I can help out with that is there?”

“Not unless you want to do her homework for her,” Alya teased, hoping that Adrien wouldn’t feel like this had anything to do with him, because Alya wasn’t sure what the poor boy would do if he thought he’d done something to lose a friendship.

Surprisingly Adrien smiled. “I can’t do it for her, but maybe I can help her with it!”

Later that night Alya listened to Marinette talk in circles on speaker phone while she updated the Ladyblog. “I just don’t get WHY he’d want to help me with my homework!”

“Maybe he likes you,” Alya suggested with a smirk even as she heard Marinette groan on the other side of the connection.

“Even if he did, and we both know he doesn’t, it wouldn’t matter,” Marinette sounded mad. Was she mad at Alya for teasing, Adrien for possibly only noticing her now that her crush was supposedly over or herself for fighting her own emotions.

“Even if he doesn’t like you like you, he’s still your friend. Maybe he’s just trying to do something nice?” Alya didn’t want Marinette mad at her.

“Maybe,” Marinette sounded doubtful and had her friend been in the same room, Alya would have shook her. This was Adrien after all. Of course he was trying to be helpful to a friend.

~~~

“Well at least she didn’t say no to you, right?” Ladybug asked as they both laid on their stomach to rest from the race they’d just had, looking down at the city below them.

“Yeah, ‘if I need help I’ll let you know’ still sounded like a dismissal though. I just don’t know what to do my lady. I don’t have a lot of friends. I’m not very good _at_ friends.” He caught Ladybug giving him an odd look and he smirked. “I’m trying, really! I just was… a sheltered kitty.”

If anything Ladybug’s eyes narrowed more. Had he said something wrong? She then shook her head and was smilingly her easy going smile at him once again. “Okay so talking to her friend didn’t help because you still think there’s still an undercurrent to the problem?”

“Yeah,” Chat Noir said dejected.

“Why don’t you buy her a gift?” Ladybug asked as she turned over to her back, looking up at the sky.

“She’s not exactly the materialistic type,” he told her even as he thought of the difference between Marinette and Chloé. If it’d been Chloé he’d have already bought her a gift and then given her space, with a second gift ready for when she was ready to talk to him again. He knew how to deal with Chlo, for better or for worse. Marinette though, he thought he knew her fairly well, but obviously not since he had no idea what he even did to get on her bad side. Chat Noir turned so he was on his side facing her. He couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face as he looked at his lady.

"Yeah, but sometimes a small gift to know you're being thought of is nice. It's not about the money but the thought."

Adrien would take the idea to heart. Chat Noir would tuck away that information to use in the future with his lady too.

~~~

It wasn’t every day Marinette came to class to find a bundle of fabric on her side of the desk. It was a fantastic shade of purple that shimmered ever so slightly. There was easily enough to make a shirt, maybe a skirt to go with it. 

She then saw Adrien watching her look at the fabric. She felt hesitant as she looked at the blond model “Did you…?

Adrien nodded. “It was extra fabric that they were using for aesthetics in a recent photo shoot. I thought you might like to use it instead of it getting tossed in a trunk and forgotten.”

Marinette blinked in surprise and she felt herself flush slightly. “Uh, thanks I guess.”

He smiled at her but she couldn’t muster up the energy to smile as enthusiastically in return. It would have been a fake smile. She didn’t want any more lies in her life than were necessary to keep those around her safe. Slowly Adrien’s smile faded. “Like I said it was lying around and I thought you might like it.”

When he turned back around she frowned. Now what was she supposed to do? She pointedly ignored the look Alya was giving her, feeling guilty but knowing she couldn’t have done things any differently. 

The guilt gnawed at her as she measured out the fabric. It poked at her thoughts even as inspiration struck. It whispered all the things she liked about Adrien even as she tried to unjam her sewing machine for the third time that week. Was she buying too cheap of thread? Was she doing something wrong? Maybe she should slow down!

Marinette yelled into her pillow. 

Adrien lied to her. 

Adrien was the kindest person she knew. 

~~~

“See, she didn’t reject your gift, that should make you happy,” Ladybug said, trying to cheer him up. They only had a few minutes left before they detransformed, but Chat Noir wanted his partner to hear about his almost success. He wasn’t as optimistic as she was. 

“It still seemed like it was a burden to her,” Chat Noir admitted. 

“If she hated you, even if she’s a polite person, she would have found a way to refuse,” Ladybug sounded like she knew from experience. 

“So I should keep it up? Get her something else?” Chat Noir tried not to sound too hopeful.

Ladybug took both his hands in hers and he felt a secret thrill even as she looked up at him thoughtfully, battle plans milling around in her mind. “She’s opened up to you. Maybe it’s time to try inviting her to hang out again.” She squeezed his hands when he winced. “Something she might really look forward to. Not just regular hanging out. You said the gift had to do with her hobby, right?”

Chat Noir nodded as one of their miraculous beeped again. “What if I could introduce her to a possible mentor?”

Ladybug’s smile was radiant. He could move mountains on command from that smile. “That sounds like a purrfect plan.”

He laughed as she winked, before letting go of his hands and swinging away. 

~~~

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien said with a wave of his hand, walking in her direction. She couldn’t pretend she didn’t hear him, not with having gotten eye contact with him and definitely not when Alya nudged her in Adrien’s direction before going the opposite way. 

“Oh, um, hi Adrien,” she said, the toe of one of her shoes playing with a crack in the flooring. 

“So I was wondering if you’d be interested in seeing a live photo shoot in a studio?” Marinette’s head came up in surprise. “I know with your interest in fashion you’ve probably read about them, but the experience is something else. It might give you some good ideas for your future. I’ve got one today after class and it won’t be any problem if you joined.”

Adrien was smiling his brightest smile, hopeful as always. It just wasn’t adding up. Nothing was making sense. The only thing to do was take charge in times like these. She looked him square in the eyes and asked, “Why are you being so nice to me?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces come together.

Adrien was shocked by Marinette’s question. He opened and closed his mouth several times trying to get out a response. Any response. Before he had a chance to articulate an answer though she shook her head. “Nevermind what I said. Okay.”

Adrien watched Marinette turn on her heels and walk away. 

He wasn’t sure he got an answer and the uncertainty of it all drove him to distraction for the rest of the day. He wish he could talk to Ladybug about it. He was scared to talk to Nino about it. Nino was Alya’s boyfriend and long time friend of Marinette. What if whatever had gone wrong eventually lead to Nino not wanting to be friends with him too?

It was a ridiculous notion. Adrien knew that. But it didn’t stop the worry and paranoia. 

So at the end of classes Adrien looked out at the grey but unthreatening sky, waiting for his ride. People walked past him in waves, and then he wasn’t alone waiting under the overhang. 

Adrien looked down at Marinette, who was making a point at studying her shoes. He didn’t dare say anything. 

“I’m not mad at you,” her head suddenly coming up looking at him. Adrien was sure he made a sound of confusion. Marinette repeated herself. “I’m not mad at you. Nino seems to believe I am, or that you think I am, but I’m not!”

“I didn’t say…” Adrien lifted his arms in protest, but didn't get much further in what he was saying. 

“I know. Nino said as much. That you never brought it up. That I ought to talk to you about why I was mad, which I’m not. Even Alya said you only asked her once.” Marinette’s expression going from thoughtful to a frown. 

Marinette had more to say he was pretty sure, but then he saw the silver car pull up. Adrien looked at the car and then back to her. He couldn’t leave things here when she was finally talking to him!

“That’s the car, isn't it? Shouldn’t we be going?” Marinette pointed out.

Adrien blinked once and then twice. “You’re coming with me?”

Marinette wouldn’t meet his gaze. Instead she looked straight ahead and started for the steps. “Well, you did invite me and it would be rude not to accept your invitation.”

Progress, progress was being made!

Unfortunately there wasn’t much chance to talk once they got in the car. Instead, from her seat up front, Nathalie was explaining how Marinette should behave while at the shoot. It was all common sense stuff, or so Adrien thought, but Nathalie’s job was to make sure things went smoothly on his father’s behalf and so Adrien wasn’t going to begrudge her making sure a classmate of his knew how not to be disruptive. Especially if she wanted to be invited again. Marinette seemed to be surprised by this remark and Adrien couldn't help to be secretly pleased. 

Marinette wasn’t ready for the real surprise however. “So this is Miss Dupain-Cheng?”

Adrien nodded as he introduced Marinette to one of the top designers at his father’s company, Anita Martin. He could see the sparkle in Marinette’s eye as she shook hands with one of her fashion role models. He had caught onto that tidbit of information months ago when she and Alya had been talking about a recent runway show. When Adrien sought to find a way for Marinette to meet a mentor he wasn’t sure who’s luck he borrowed when he learned that Ms. Martin was going to oversee his next shoot. 

“Well I’m glad to meet you. Adrien had very nice things to say about you, so I’m sure you shadowing me will be a delight. By chance did you bring any of your sketchbooks with you?” Adrien didn’t get a chance to hear the rest of the conversation as he was being lead away to dressing, but he was pretty sure he heard Marinette squeal her affirmation. 

The shoot was pretty ordinary as far as Adrien was concerned and if anything it was one of the smoother ones he had participated in in a long while. Any time he got a break he would check to see how Marinette was doing. She was so engrossed with the process and listening to Ms. Martin as she made critics during the shoot or advice as she pointed out things in Marinette’s sketch book, that he doubted she noticed him at all.

At least he thought she didn’t notice, until wrap up as he was back in his day clothes and headed to the snack table to grab a banana before they headed out. 

“You didn’t really say anything to me,” Marinette said in a voice laced in confusion and doubt as she held an apple in both hands, looking at it but not eating it.

Adrien blinked in surprised, not sure what the correct answer was, but knowing the right answer. “I didn’t want to interrupt. You seemed to be learning alot from Anita. I didn’t want to get in the way when you were getting to know a mentor.”

Marinette looked up at him in shock, the apple dropping to the floor. “Did you say mentor?”

Adrien picked up the apple and handed it back to her. “Well, I’m hoping at least. That was my intention when I invited you to this particular shoot.”

The color had drained from her face, one hand against her chest, the apple in her grasp. The other ghosting against her lips. She looked at him with an intensity he’d never experienced from her before and it made him antsy. 

“Adrien, I….” She looks around the room, and her determination drops. Not far away his body guard and Nathalie are waiting for them. Adrien found himself disappointed. Though he had been a little unsettled by the way she looked at him, it wasn’t a bad thing. It was somewhat invigorating. Adrien was afraid whatever moment had been lost. “Can we… maybe go somewhere to talk?”

Adrien relaxed. He hadn’t even known he’d been tensed, but he nodded with a grin. “Sure, what about the park?”

He offered his arm, like any gentleman should. She only paused a moment before taking it. Somehow it felt right, like her hand should be there. It wasn’t the first time he found himself feel at ease with Marinette beside him, but he’d missed it the last few weeks more than he’d realized.

Adrien had worried he’d have to do a little extra pleading to get dropped off at the park in their neighborhood. He didn’t really want to do so in front of Marinette, but a talk was way overdue. It must have been happy coincidence that Nathalie agreed. He didn’t have that good of luck on most days, though Nathalie in her own way was his advocate.

Soon enough they found themselves walk along familiar paths close to each other. Adrien had grabbed an umbrella from the trunk of the car, the sky still a steely grey but so far no downfall had happened. At first neither said anything, and that was fine. They were actually just in each other’s presence and while Marinette was acting a little odd, it wasn’t the weirdness that had been going on lately at least.

Marinette's hands fidgeted and Adrien tried to pretend he didn’t notice. Then she made a little _“oh”_ sound and stopped in the path. Adrien paused and turned, looking at what Marinette was looking at. He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face, it was his statue. Well Ladybug and his. _“This is good,”_ he heard her mutter and then she looked at Adrien. “Like I said before, I’m not mad at you, but, well, I thought you lied to me and that made me upset. Disappointed.”

“When was that?” Adrien said after his jaw dropped. He couldn’t fathom how a misunderstanding like that could have even happened. “Why didn’t you say something? Why didn’t Alya!”

“Alya didn’t know because I couldn’t tell her,” she looked at him with a sad smile then looked back at the statue. “Funny thing was at the same time I was giving my best friend advice on how to get his friend to open up to him when she suddenly stopped talking to him for no reason.”

Adrien felt like he missed something. Alya didn’t know? Now Marinette was talking about a best friend that _wasn’t_ Alya? Adrien was use to Marinette going off on wild tangents when excited, but she seemed so calm at the moment. 

“His friend was being completely unreasonable, not catching on to any of his kind gestures like trying to make time out of his busy schedule to hang out, talking to her best friend and then attempting to use that advice to help her with her homework, finding some amazing fabric for her to sew a fantastic new outfit that’s already probably designed, even introducing her to a mentor in the field she hopes someday to be working in.” Marinette turned to look at Adrien, her arms wrapped around herself looking miserable. “Just because she saw him after an akuma attack far from home after she invited him over and he said he had prior commitments. I don’t think I need to ask my friend why he was in the wrong arrondissement.”

Adrien ran a hand through his hair puzzling what Marinette just told him, because everything she said had been what he’d done for Marinette, but she said she’d been helping a friend, but that would mean… 

Somewhere in the distance thunder rumbled. 

“Ladybug?”

~~~

Marinette had still been hoping it was some bizarre coincident, but with the name Adrien confirmed it. Marinette felt the tears bubbling up. She was such a damn fool. She’d thought Adrien had lied to her, when he did no such thing, and in the process upset him instead. He who wasn’t just Adrien Agreste, her crush, but Chat Noir, her partner. She felt absolutely awful. “I’m the worst!”

Then Adrien was there, his arms wrapped around her just as she let loose a sob. “No, of course you’re not. You’re not even Clumsy Girl anymore,” he teased as he rubbed her back. 

“Last… Last Tuesday in lab,” Marinette argued in a shaky voice sniffling. 

“That’s right, but my point is you’re still pretty incredible,” Adrien tried again to cheer her up. 

“How can you say that?” Marinette pulled back a little to look at him. “I totally jumped to conclusions, didn’t think you cared, and then when you tried to show you cared I… I… I was a total bitch to you!”

“First you were not a total bitch. Second, you confused me, and yes, I was upset about that. I thought I lost my friend,” Adrian told her, leaving his arms around her loose but not letting go. Marinette made a whining sound full of regret. “But I didn’t right? And third. I get it. You hate liars, and thinking a friend lied, oh man, you thought I lied about wanting to hang out. This has been since you invited me to play videogames at your place!”

Marinette wasn’t sure if she was glad Adrien understood and realized where she misunderstood things or not. “I still feel like an awful person.”

“Would an awful person ignore her own problems and help a friend out that was miserable? Because that’s what you were doing. Ladybug was supportive and kept on encouraging me. I believe in the goodness of Ladybug. I believe in the girl behind the mask. Won't you do the same?”

Marinette didn’t know how to respond. Then she felt something on her head. Looking up she got hit by two more drops of rain. When she looked back at Adrien he had let go of her and picked up his umbrella, opening it. Marinette looked at the umbrella, then at Adrien, who was holding it out for her. There was another roll of thunder in the distance. Slowly she smiled. “Can… Can we share it this time?”

Adrien said stepping closer to her. “I would love that my lady.”


End file.
